Kong: King of the Apes (Episode)
|image =Kong King of the Apes Title Card.png |nameofepisode =Kong: King of the Apes |series =''Kong: King of the Apes'' |episodenumber =1 |director =Monotori Sakakibara |writer =Sean Catherine Derek |aired =April 15, 2016 }} Kong: King of the Apes is the feature length first episode of Kong: King of the Apes. Plot In the year 2039, two poachers carry the infant King Kong in the back of their vehicle, taking him to a collector who is paying them ten million dollars for Kong, who may be the last wild ape on earth. He exhibits incredible strength when he breaks out of his cage and causes the aircraft to crash in a forest outside of San Francisco. A boy named Lucas Remy, who is camping with his family hears the crash, and heads toward it. Lucas rescues it and brings it to his camp, where his brother, Richard immediately dislikes it, but their father allows them to look after it. When Lucas decides to name the ape, he makes a sound similar to "kong", and he is named as such. Due to his immense strength, the transition to domestic life is challenging, and he grows beyond typical adult gorilla size rather quickly. One night, Kong outgrows the family's houseboat and causes a scene with the police and media, so they are forced to relocate to a house in the redwood forest. The boys' father, Leo, then shows Richard and Lucas the laboratory near their new home, where he promises that Richard may build a robotic dinosaur. He is successful in this, while Lucas and Kong build a tree fort. Richard then devises a plan to provide a chrome finish to his creation using a laser in the laboratory that his father told him not to use. Kong tries his best to keep Richard out of thee laboratory, as he had been told not to go in unattended, but he is outwitted due to his low intelligence. Richard's experiments go awry, and the laboratory explodes, but Kong is able to rescue him, but his body is badly damaged and in need of cybernetic repair. The surgery is a success, but the boys' mother demands that Richard go to live with her. Ten years later, Lucas works as a search and rescue worker, and he and his partner Doug Jones are back in redwood forests searching for some missing hikers. due to rough weather conditions, they are forced to pull out, but Kong scales the cliffs and finds and rescues the hikers. Richard and his robot girlfriend Botila see the news footage, and Richard gets angry about it. Meanwhile, the police try to arrest Kong, but Anita, Dr. Remy's housekeeper, convinces Kong to stand down, an act that impresses the police into holding him on Alcatraz island. On the island, Lucas and Richard meet their father who tells them that plans are in place to turn it into a wildlife sanctuary, but only if Kong will wear a control collar. The island's alarms then go off, as a Dr. Amy Kwan and her brother Danny, who can understand Kong, trespass on the island. Dr. Kwan is revealed to be a veterinarian who specializes in primates, and they allow her to join them. After this, the nature reserve gets under construction, and Richard begins to create life-sized robotic dinosaurs as exhibits for the natural history museum set to open on the island. It opens to critical acclaim, and one year later Dr. Remy dies. Shortly after, Kong becomes aggressive, but this is revealed to be because Richard had turned on his shock collar. Richard then runs a ticket special until the island is at capacity. He then turns the collar up to its highest setting, causing Kong to go on a rampage. He then boots up an army of Bionobots to "save" the park guests. Kong becomes trapped in the island's dinosaur exhibit, but the more Bionobots he defeats, the more Richard sends out. Kong then tries to escape the island by via the monorail, but Richard orders a missile strike on him, but the military and police will not fire for fear of hitting civilians on the Golden Gate Bridge. Richard turns the collar to maximum strength, and Kong scales a bridge tower, where Lucas jumps onto him from a helicopter and convinces him to put down the plane he was holding, and to meet him at the tree fort they built as children. deep in the forest, outside of Richard's remote's range, they removed the collar, and they change their base of operations to the tree fort. Richard then devises a plan to get back all the money in damages that Kong caused and to build more powerful Bionobots, by leading the team into a trap using some of the animals from the reserve. When Kong and the others arrive to save them, he releases more Bionobots while he uses Botila to steal military weapons. Framed for the heist, the military arrives and the bombs Richard set in the warehouse go off. Kong saves the animals, and Richard plans to use the money he gets from selling the stolen weapons to upgrade his bionic implants, and to put advanced weapons systems in future Bionobots Appearances Monsters *King Kong Characters *Lucas Remy *Richard Remy *Botila *Amy Kwan *Doug Jones *Danny Kwan *Leo Remy Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Bionobots Category:King Kong Category:Episodes